


Who is it?

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, after inshallah, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Based on this prompt:the girls squad & balloon boys hanging out when one of the girls lets slip that Sana has a crush on one of her brother's friends and all the guys try to guess who it is but it's set right after the carrot scene so no one really suspects Yousef that much.





	Who is it?

“ ** _Who are you talking to, Sana Bakkoush?”_**

Sana looked up from her phone startled. Her friends, Noora, Vilde, Chris and Eva, were right in front of her. She shouldn’t have been surprised, she was actually waiting for them but Yousef had sent her yet another meme and she had completely forgotten where she was as soon as their conversation had started.

 ** _“Huh? No one”_** she said trying to hide the smile from her face

 ** _“So you were just texting no one and smiling at no one’s texts? Right”_**  Eva said rolling her eyes

 ** _“I was just reading a funny tweet, that’s it”_**  Sana said and it would’ve been believable if her phone hadn’t beeped right in that moment.

She looked down at her phone couldn’t help but smile at Yousef’s text, he was telling her something about one kid from his kindergarten. She felt several pair of eyes on her and she realized that if she didn’t want her friends to find out about her crush for Yousef she probably shouldn’t be smiling like an idiot at her phone. She looked up at them and tried to hide the smile but of course it was too late.

 ** _“Another funny tweet?”_**  Noora asked

 ** _“Okay girls, you know what you have to do”_**  Chris said

All the girls but Sana nodded. Suddenly Noora and Eva started to tickle her and Sana couldn’t help but laugh and bent over herself. Chris took this moment to take her phone again from her. Sana reacted and almost grabbed it again but Chris was faster than her and handed the  phone to Vilde who took a few steps backwards while Noora and Eva held Sana back.

 ** _“Yousef? You’re talking to Yousef? As in Elias’ friend Yousef?”_** Vilde almost squaled.

 ** _“Give me my phone back”_**  Sana simply said as she shoved Eva and Noora off.  ** _“We were just talking, it’s not a big deal”_**

 ** _“Uh, you’re talking about kids, it sounds like a big deal”_**  Vilde said as she read a part of the conversation before Sana took the phone away from her

 ** _“Wait, you like Yousef?”_**  Noora asked

 ** _“No”_**  Sana lied

 ** _“That’s why you were saying all that stuff about him being immature?”_**  Noora laughed  ** _“You wanted him for yourself”_**

**_“No. And he’s immature”_ **

**_“Well, apparently you like immatureness because you were smiling like an idiot while reading his texts”_**  Eva said

**_“I wasn’t”_ **

The girls answer was a collective glare with some eye rolling.

 ** _“Girls, I’m telling you, I don’t like Yousef”_**  Sana said matter-of-factly

 ** _“Then I guess you can tell that to him yourself since he’s coming to us right now”_**  Noora said pointing at something behind Sana

She turned around so quickly that her neck almost snapped. She then cursed herself for being so obvious because, of course, there was no one behind her. She faced the girls again only to find them laughing at her.

 ** _“Oh my god Sana you’re in loooooove!!”_**  Vilde said excited

**_“I’m not”_ **

**_“But tell us, have you talked to him?”_**  Eva asked

 ** _“Uh…He taught me how to peel a carrot on Saturday”_**  Sana said scrunching her nose.

 ** _“Did he put his arms around you like in Ghost?”_**  Chris asked

**_“No. He just peeled a carrot and showed me how to do it…”_ **

**_“And??? What happened next?”_**  Vilde asked eagerly

**_“He told me he wanted to have 12 kids”_ **

**_“12 kids?????”_**  Eva almost yelled

**_“Yeah…and then Elias came and told him to stop flirting with me and they both left”_ **

**_“Oh my god Elias, always so inappropriate”_**  Noora said rolling her eyes ****

 ** _“It’s fine”_** Sana said shrugging

“ ** _And now you’re texting each other”_**  Chris said more as an statement than as a question

**_“Yeah, about bus stuff mainly…he…uh…he said that he’d sell his kidneys to get me the money for the bus”_ **

As she said the last word she received a collective “aww” from the girls

 ** _“You so like each other!!”_**  Vilde squealed hugging Sana excited

 ** _“We’re just talking”_**  Sana said rolling her eyes but smiling to herself

 ** _“Well, we need to something about that, we need to hang out, all of us”_**  Eva suggested

**_“Huh? No”_ **

**_“Yes, we will, you just leave it to me, I’ll talk to Elias”_ **

**_“Vilde, nei”_ **

****

 -x-

But of course Vilde wouldn’t listen to her. She texted Elias and convinced them to meet up to watch a movie all together. Elias had been a little bit skeptical at first but Vilde had told him that Sana really wanted to spend time all together, which of course was a lie.

So now they were all at the Bakkoush’s living room just talking about random things after giving up on finding a film that everyone would like.

 ** _“So tell us, do you guys have any siblings?”_**  Vilde asked the boys

The girls were sitting on a couch while the boys sat in the one opposite to them.

 ** _“I don’t”_**  Elias joked making Sana roll her eyes

 ** _“But you do”_**  Vilde said a little confused

 ** _“Vilde, he’s teasing you”_**  Noora explained

**_“Oh…that’s not nice”_ **

**_“I’m sorry Vilde and yeah Mutta has an older sister”_**  Elias said

 ** _“And do you get along with her?”_**  Chris asked

 ** _“Yeah…but I don’t hang out with her much”_**  Mutta explained looking at the floor

 ** _“And why is that Mutta? Please, explain”_**  Adam teased him

 ** _“Just because…”_**  Mutta shrugged

 ** _“Because…”_**  Adam insisted

The girls looked at each other frowning, they were not understanding what was going on.

 ** _“Okay, if you don’t explain it, I will. Mutta had a huge crush on one of his sister’s friends but she rejected him”_**  Adam said laughing

 ** _“But I don’t anymore!”_**  Mutta quickly explained

 ** _“Oh! How cute you had a crush on your sibling’s friend just like you Sana!”_**  Eva blurted out

 ** _“EVA!!”_**  Sana yelled at her widening her eyes, she had not just said what Sana had heard

Eva covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes knowing that she had screwed it up.

 ** _“Wait…you have a crush on one of them, Sana?”_**  Elias asked smirking

 ** _“Don’t listen to Eva, she’s drunk”_**  Sana said the first thing that came to her mind

 ** _“Hey! I’m not drunk, I haven’t drunk anything today, what are you talking about?”_**  Eva defended herself

**_“Sana…the secret is kind of out now…”_ **

**_“Vilde!! Shut up”_**  Sana said exasperated

 ** _“You do have a crush on one of them! Who is it?”_**  Elias asked

Sana couldn’t help but look at Yousef who was looking back at her with a cryptic expression. He didn’t look happy but he didn’t look sad or angry either. It was kind of a mixture between those feelings. It was as if he was intrigued, hopeful yet cautious all at once.

 ** _“Guys, I think it’s pretty clear that it’s me”_**  Adam said

 ** _“Huh?”_**  Sana frowned at him

 ** _“I mean, I’m the one who talks more to Sana”_**  Adam explained  ** _“Plus, I’m the funniest one”_**

 ** _“What are you talking about? You’re a kid, Sana would like a more mature guy, like me”_**  Mikael argued

 ** _“Mature? You? Have you seen your baby face?”_**  Adam asked

**_“Do you have a problem with my baby face?”_ **

**_“You know I don’t”_**  Adam said winking an eye at him making Mikael roll his eyes

 ** _“Guys, guys, stop fighting, we all know that I’m the one Sana has a crush on. I’m the sweetest of all of us”_**  Mutta intervened

 ** _“That’s bullshit”_**  Both Mikael and Adam said and a verbal fight over who was the better choice for Sana started between the three of them

 ** _“Are you seriously competing over who Sana likes?”_**  Noora asked shaking her head

 ** _“Of course we are!”_**  Adam said as if it was obvious

 ** _“Sana is awesome”_**  Mutta added

 ** _“She’s the cool Bakkoush”_**  Mikael finished

 ** _“Hey!!”_**  Elias said offended  ** _“What about me?”_**

 ** _“You’re alright…I guess”_**  Adam said shrugging

 ** _“What about you, Yousef? Are you going to join this competition too?”_**  Eva asked raising an eyebrow at him

 ** _“Me?…Uh…”_**  Yousef stuttered

 ** _“Don’t you think that Sana is awesome?”_**  Chris insisted

 ** _“Girls, stop”_**  Sana warned them in a low voice

 ** _“Of course she’s awesome”_**  Yousef said honestly, his eyes meeting Sana’s

She felt her heart beating fast in her chest and she had to look away or she would start to blush.

 ** _“I can’t believe that you have a crush on one of my friends and you didn’t tell me…you told them”_**  Elias said pointing at the girls  ** _“and you didn’t tell your brother?”_**

 ** _“Oh she didn’t tell us, we caught her smiling like a dork while texting him”_**  Vilde said

 ** _“Vilde!!!!”_** Sana yelled as she stood up

**_“Sorry!”_ **

**_“Texting? Okay who of you is texting my sister, show me your phones now!”_**  Elias told the guys

Adam, Mikael and Mutta started to explain to Elias that they weren’t texting Sana while Yousef, he just looked at her, his mouth slightly opened as realization came to his mind. Sana’s eyes found his and she knew that he knew and she didn’t want to see his reaction.

 ** _“I’m out of here”_**  Sana said as she turned around, she needed to escape, she couldn’t deal with this embarrassment, not in front of Yousef.

Just as she took a few steps towards the door her phone beeped with a new text. She stopped dead on her tracks and grabbed her phone with shaking hands.

 **Yousef Acar:**  Is it me?

 **Yousef Acar:**  Because if it’s me

 **Yousef Acar:**  I like you too

She turned around in shock, her mouth opened, her eyes widened. Yousef was looking right at her, his phone in his hands and a smile on his face. The rest of the boys were still arguing and the girls were definitely staring at Sana but she didn’t care about any of that. All she cared about was that boy that was looking right at her, that boy that she liked and who apparently liked her back.

 -x-

**+Bonus:**

**_“Guys, guys!!”_**  Mikael interrupted the fight that Elias, Adam, Mutta and him kept having  ** _“Wait a moment. If I’m not texting Sana, Adam is not texting Sana and Mutta is not texting Sana…then…”_**

 ** _“Yousef!”_**  Elias said pointing at him.

The boys looked at Yousef who was still looking at Sana and then they looked at her who was, of course, still looking at Yousef as she stood a few meters from them.

 ** _“Yousef is the one you like, Sana?”_**  Elias asked not getting any answer from his sister  ** _“I mean I guess that if it has to be anyone, it should be Yousef, he’s the most respectful guy I know”_**

 ** _“And he’s pretty funny so he’d make Sana smile”_**  Adam agreed

 ** _“And I guess he’s good looking, probably the most handsome of us all”_**  Mikael added

 ** _“Oh god THEY’RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!!”_**  Mutta exclaimed excited

 **Yousef Acar:** Do you want to get out of here?

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  Yes please

She looked up from her phone just in time to see him smiling and standing up. She turned around and led the way to the kitchen with him right next to her as both of them heard the boys calling them.

 ** _“SO YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER THE OTHER DAY!!”_** Elias yelled

 ** _“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?”_**  Mikael asked

 ** _“YOU CAN’T LEAVE LIKE THAT!”_**  Adam added

 ** _“THE PUBLIC WANTS TO KNOW THE TRUTH!!!”_**  Mutta finished

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Hope you've liked it♥


End file.
